mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Einbaum
Der Einbaum ist ein seit dem Mesolithikum (ab ca. 9600 v. Chr.) in Europa nachgewiesener Bootstyp, dessen Rumpf aus einem einzigen Baumstamm gefertigt wurde. Beschreibung Einbäume spielten als einfache Fahrzeuge an den Küsten und in der Binnenschiffahrt von der Mittelsteinzeit an und bis in die Neuzeit hinein eine große Rolle. Ihre Bedeutung in geschichtlicher Zeit geht sowohl aus historischen Nachrichten, besonders aus der Zeit des römischen Vordringens nach Westdeutschland (Römische Eisenzeit, ca. 1 bis 375 n. Chr.), als auch aus zahlreichen Funden hervor. Ebenso scheinen einige Schiffstypennamen auf ursprüngliche Einbaumfahrzeuge zurückzugehen, wie z.B. anord. eikja, mnd. éke ('Eiche', in der Sagazeit ein einfaches Boot ohne Kiel) und mlat. ascus, altengl. æsc, anord. askr ('Esche'), welches jedoch bereits bei den salischen Franken im 6. Jhd. ein größeres Fahrzeug bezeichnet (vgl. Schiffsarten). Die zahlreichen Funde von Einbäumen, an der Nordseeküste bestehen meist aus Eichenholz, im Binnenland vielfach auch aus anderen Holzarten (Rotbuche, Rottanne usw.). Diese sind allerdings nicht rein anhand ihrer Bauweise zu datieren, da die gleichen Typen sich noch häufig in Deutschland und in den benachbarten europäischen Ländern bis in die Gegenwart erhalten haben. Aufbau Einbäume waren bereits in der Stein- und Bronzezeit in Gebrauch, und unverkennbar ist eine gewisse Entwicklung in ihrer Bautechnik. Diese beweist zum Teil, was durch geschichtliche Nachrichten ohnehin bekannt ist, dass seine Verwendung in die Zeiten einer höher entwickelten Schiffbautechnik hineinreicht. Die einfacheren Typen sind in der Regel 3 bis 5 m lang, mit flachem Boden, meist allmählich in eine flache Spitze verlaufendem Vorder- und breiterem, unvermittelter abschneidendem Hinterende. Diese Bauart hängt damit zusammen, dass für das Heck meist das Wurzelende, für das Vorderteil die Spitze des Baumes gewählt wurde. Das Innere ist in der Regel trogartig mit geraden Seitenwänden, seltener flach muldenförmig ausgehöhlt, und zwar mit der Axt, wobei jedoch, wie vereinzelte Spuren zu zeigen scheinen, auch Feuer zuhilfe genommen wurde. Einen Fortschritt in der Entwicklung bezeichnete die Bauweise, bei der die Höhlung durch einige stehenbleibende Reste des Baumkernes unterbrochen wird. Diese dienten gewissermaßen wie Spanten als stärkende Querverbände, zugleich wirkten sie bei hohem Wellengang als schützende Schotteinteilung, die auch beim Fischfang die Stelle von Behältern vertreten konnte, und schließlich als Sitze. Diese Einrichtung ermöglichte es, zu beträchtlicheren Größen überzugehen; Funde von 8 bis 10 m sind nicht selten. Einbaum von Brigg Eines der größten Exemplare ist der Einbaum von Brigg, der 1886 in Lincolnshire entdeckt wurde, von 14,80 m Länge, 1,52 m Breite, 0,84 m Tiefe, aus einem einzigen gewaltigen Eichenstamm ausgehöhlt. Das Vorderende verläuft in dicker, plumper Rundung, das Hinterende ist durch ein eingelassenes Querbrett abgeschlossen. Mehrere ausgesparte Querspanten oder -schotten sind vorhanden. In beiden Seitenwänden, etwas unterhalb von deren Oberkante, befindet sich eine Anzahl Löcher von 10 bis 15 cm Durchmesser, die vielleicht zum Durchstecken von Remen dienten, wahrscheinlicher aber zur Befestigung von Quersitzen, die zugleich verstärkend wie die Querschotten wirkten. Vermutlich wurde der Einbaum nämlich nicht mit Remen, sondern mit Paddeln vorwärtsbewegt. Der Einbaum konnte 30 Mann bequem aufnehmen. Der Fund, der auch aufgrund seiner Lage wohl der Zeit der römischen Invasion zuzuschreiben ist, bietet daher eine bemerkenswerte Bestätigung der Nachrichten des Plinius (Nat. hist. XVI 76,2) Die Natugeschichte des Cajus Plinius Secundus (Internet Archive): Ins Deutsche übersetzt und mit Anmerkungen versehen. Plinius der Ältere. Übersetzung: Wittstein, Georg Christian; Tippmann Collection. Leipzig : Gressner & Schramm, 1881. und Tacitus (Hist. V 23), wonach die Kriegseinbäume der Nordseegermanen 30, selbst 40 Mann zu tragen vermochten. Weitere Funde Von ähnlicher Art und nur wenig geringerer Größe als der Einbaum von Brigg ist ein 1876 am Loch Arthur (Dumfries and Galloway, Schottland) entdeckter Einbaum, dessen Vorderteil einem Tierkopf ähnlich geformt ist. Auch der Einbaum von Valermoor (Schleswig-Holstein), ausgestellt in Kiel, betrug stattliche 12,30 m Länge, 1,30 m Breite und 0,57 m Raumtiefe. Dieser Einbaum ist durch 11 eingesetzte Spanten verstärkt, was ebenso wie die Herausarbeitung eines Kiels an beiden Enden des Schiffbodens auf die Existenz eines bereits entwickelteren Schiffbaues deutet; je 11 halbrunde Einschnitte in die oberen Bordränder auf beiden Seiten dienten wohl zur Aufnahme von Sitzen (nicht von Remen). Von den drei 2002 gefundenen Einbäumen von Stralsund waren zwei ca 7000 Jahre alt und galten damit als die ältesten erhaltenen Boote im Ostseeraum, der dritte, etwa 6000 Jahre alte Einbaum war mit zwölf Metern Länge das wohl längste bekannte Wasserfahrzeug aus dieser Zeit. „Jahrtausendealte Bootwracks durch unsachgemäße Lagerung zerstört“, ddp, 10. März 2009 Die Einrichtung des Ausliegers zur Erhöhung der Stabilität des Einbaums scheint im germanischen Altertum unbekannt gewesen zu sein. Während die Einbäume als Kriegsboote auf der Nordsee nach dem 1. Jhd. n. Chr. nicht mehr erwähnt werden, blieben sie in Binnengewässern noch lange ein vielgebrauchtes Fahrzeug. Noch im 9. Jhd. befuhren die Normannen mit Einbäumen die russischen Ströme und das Schwarze Meer. Galerie Einbaum von Brigg RdgA Bd4, Tafel 10, Abb.10.jpg|Einbaum von Brigg (Eisenzeit) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 537 f. * Boehmer, Prehistoric naval architecture of the North of Europe (Smithsonian Instit. Report of U. S. Nation. Museum 1891) 535-545. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schifffahrt